Something More?
by Chaos Mizore
Summary: (COMPLETE) Why couldn't her life be a romance novel? If her life had been a romance novel right now, Austin would have confessed his true love for her, and the two of them would have lived happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: First time I've started a fanfiction since I was twelve! Ah!**

**Something More Than Friends?**

Ally Dawson sat at her piano in practice room, above Sonic Boom! Struggling to write the next Austin Moon song.

It wasn't that she didn't have ideas, she had plenty of those, but the lyrics wouldn't come. The music was there but not the lyrics.

She played the first note of the song, hoping that maybe the words would just come to her. Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

"Ahh!" she cried out in frustration.

Every time she wrote down a line of lyrics in her book, she would quickly scratch them out seconds later.

The lyrics that she came up with wouldn't work. Because all the lyrics she came up with kept on being about loving Austin, and she would certainly never let him look at those.

She wasn't sure when it happened. One moment, they were best friends messing around, and the next moment, her heart was pounding, palms were sweaty, and there was a little voice in her head that wouldn't shut up about Austin.

But, Austin was her friend, one of her best friends at that, she didn't want to risk their friendship with the doubt that he didn't feel the same way about her as she felt about him. So, she would keep her feelings to herself, and tell no one, not even Trish, about how she secretly felt about Austin.

She signed and went back to trying to write the song. _As I look into your eyes, friendship is all I see. I should be satisfied with that, but I want something just a little bit more. _See? If she gave that song to Austin he would know how she felt about her in an instant.

There was no way Austin would like her.

It was just that, Austin was so cute, with him adorable blond hair and bring eyes, with one glance any girl could fall in love with him. But he was so much more than a pretty face. He was the only person that Ally knew that loved music as much as she did; he could play so many instruments, and had the voice of an angel. His personality was amazing too. He was funny and sweet, everything anyone ever wanted in a guy.

_Focus _she told herself, she need to at least the chorus done soon.

Just as she was about to start up the piano again, the door of her practice room snapped open. Without even looking she knew it was either Austin, Trish, or Dez. They were the only people that didn't respect the employees only sign.

"Hey Ally!" Austin says as he walked in.

Ally's heart did that thing again, loud thumping and skipping beats.

_It's only Austin, _she told herself _it's only Austin, who's your best friend, and nothing more._

The "nothing more" part upset her.

"Oh, hey Austin," she said as she scooted over so he could sit next to her on the piano bench. Her heart fluttered as their arms brushed against each other.

"How's the new song coming along?" he asked her.

"It's, well, it's not really coming along just yet,"

"Oh, having writer's block again?" he questioned.

She nodded, "Yup,"

"Hm, well, maybe we can do something to get the creative juices flowing," he suggested.

"Such as?" Ally wondered.

"Maybe we could go visit Trish at her new job?"

"Sure" She agreed.

At the moment, Trish was working at the ice cream shop, which was only a five minute walk from the music store, Ally was sure that Trish had worked there at least once, or even twice before. Ally never truly understood Trish's ability to get, and to get fired from so many jobs. She went through jobs the same way other people went through… though.. though something normal people though something really fast.

Ally and Austin made their way to the ice cream shop.

"Hey!" Trish called out, walking towards them from behind the counter, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Just came for some ice cream," Austin replied.

"What! You guys didn't come to visit me?"

"Of course we came to visit you, the ice cream is just an added bonus," Ally told Trish.

"An _awesome _added bonus," Austin added.

"Well, since you _are_ my friends, whatever you want is on the house!" Trish exclaimed.

Austin and Ally ended up getting an ice cream fudge sundae, and sharing it.

Ally blushed slightly as there spoons clacked together.

"Nothing better than sharing an ice cream sundae with you best friend on a hot summer day," Austin smiled.

"Yeah," Ally agreed, almost cringing at the words "best friend" he just had to say those words.

"I love ice cream," Austin said.

"I love you," Ally blurted.

No, awkward silence didn't stay for a while. No, Ally didn't run away, and neither did Austin.

"I love you too," Austin said.

You know that feeling when you get an A on a test that you didn't study for? Or when your mom's making a new recipe and your dad shows up with pizza? Those feelings don't even come near what Ally was feeling at the moment.

"You're more than my best friend-" he continued. It wasn't possible. There was no way he felt the same way about her..

"You're also my partner. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be where I am right now,"

And there it was. Exactly like she had predicted, Austin Moon did not like Ally.

"Your uh, welcome," she said stoically, hiding her emotions.

_We will never be more than friends _she thought.

Why couldn't her life be a romance novel? If her life had been a romance novel right now, Austin would have confessed his true love for her, and the two of them would have lived happily ever after.

But her life wasn't a romance novel, so it didn't happen.

So there it was. Austin did not like Ally. Ally liked Austin.

Ally was just thankful the _I love you _ thing didn't scare Austin away. Of course Austin did think that Ally meant the I Love You in the friendship way. It could be worse, Ally admitted. she could be in love with her enemy, like Dez and Trish. _It was so obvious. _That Dez and Trish liked each other.

No, Ally wasn't in love with her enemy, she was just in love with her best friend.

**Review? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Ally stared.

Frankly, all Ally could do was stare at this point.

Austin was just one of those people that once you looked at him, you couldn't look away.

It wasn't just because of how cute he was, it was also his personality. He was just so _happy. _It was like he spread his happiness just by looking about him.

So, Ally stared. Admiring his bleach blond California hair, and his perfect smile, wishing he was her's.

She though back to the first time she had laid her eyes on him, the day he stole her song, and played drums with corn dogs. At that moment she never imagined that she would end up friends with him, let alone _in love _with him!

These days, she couldn't even remember what life without Austin was like.

"Ally," Austin said, drawing her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? What?" she asked.

"I asked if you wanted to go to see a movie tonight?"

"As a date?" She wondered out loud.

"As friends," Austin stated,

Of course. Going on a date with Austin was too good to be true.

Truthfully, Ally wasn't one for dating.

She just always got so flustered around a guy she liked. She always acted like an idiot. Guys didn't exactly find idiots attractive.

"oh, yeah, sure," she replied.

Going on a date with as friends was better than not going on a date at all, so obvious she agreed.

"We could invite Trish and Dez?" he offered.

"Oh, uh, Trish is working," Ally said making up an excuse. Trish was not working, she had been fired earlier this day, but what Austin didn't know wouldn't hurt him. But then again, if Dez went with him, Ally would end up being the third wheel.

"Well, Dez probably won't want to come, if Trish doesn't come." Austin said.

Ally couldn't help but think that was a lie. Of course Dez would want to come if Trish didn't come, but she didn't bother correcting Austin, because, even though she liked Dez, she didn't exactly want him coming along on there "as friends date".

"Yeah," Ally said awkwardly.

"Eight o'clock show okay?"

"Perfect," she smiled.

Maybe, things would work out this time.

But Ally doubted that.

She highly doubted that.

When seven forty came around, Ally was waiting outside of Sonic Boom for Austin. She was dressed in her new floral skirt and green blouse.

"Hey Ally," Austin called, with a big smile on his face as he approached her.

"Oh. Hey Austin." She said, as the two of them started walking in the direction of the movie theater.

"You look nice tonight," Austin complimented her.

Friends compliment friends all the time, right? It was no big deal.

Except, for Ally, it kind of was a big deal.

But what did he mean by, you look nice _tonight. _Was he implying that she looked bad at other times?

Whatever. Either way it was a compliment.

"Thanks," she stuttered out, "You look nice too," she returned.

They ended up watching a romance.

Before the movie started, a girl from school approached Ally, "Hey Ally! What are you doing here?"

"Uh, about to watch a movie," she said. Was there another reason why people came to the movie theater?

"Oh, cool, and who's this? Your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Ally said at the same time Austin said, "I'm not her boyfriend,"

"Cool," the girl said, twirling a strand of brown hair around her figure and looking up at Austin with a flirtatious look in her eyes.

"Well, the movies about to start, so we better find seats!" Ally said, and sat as far as possibly possible from her.

The movie went by fast as most time spent with Austin usually was.

When they stepped out of the movie, the sky was a dark color and glittery stars scattered it, and the California air was warm, as it usually was.

"I'll walk you home," Austin offered.

"Awesome," she replied. Did she sound to egger?

The walk was short and filled with mindless chatter about the movie; what they liked, and what they didn't like.

"I had a great time tonight," Austin said as him and Ally stood under Ally's porch. The porch light was above them, causing their silhouettes to appear on the side of Ally's house.

"Me too," Ally replied.

There was her opportunity.

The perfect opportunity to kiss Austin and end the evening on a romantic note.

But no.

What if he rejected her? What if he didn't want to kiss her?

"Well, I better go then," Austin replied.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow?" Ally said in a questioning tone.

Austin smiled, "Yup, See you tomorrow," he said and walked into the darkness, leaving Ally alone on the porch.

She didn't kiss Austin tonight, but that didn't mean she wouldn't have her chance.

Everyone would have their happy ending, including Austin and Ally.

**An: wow, sorry I didn't write for 3 months! Haha, blame it on One Direction Infection.**

**It kinda sounds like the end, but there will be more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Something More**

**Austin and Ally Fanfiction**

**Chapter Three:**

The moment Ally woke up, she could tell today would be a boring day. Not a good day at all.

First of all, she woke up at six am, two hours earlier than she had to. What teenager in their right mind woke up at six am when they could still be sleeping?

Ally Dawson, that's the answer to the question.

She had two choices, she could either go back to sleep, or she could wait two hours until she needed to start getting ready for work.

Being the abnormal girl that she is, she decided to wait two freaking hours before she would technically wake up.

What to do in those two hours? Her room could use a bit of a tiddy upping, she decided. Because, only Ally would clean her room at six in the morning.

After cleaning for a while, she came across her diary. Huh, she hadn't written in it for a while, she usually wrote all her feelings in her song book, but since she had nothing better to do, she found a pen and decided to write an entry, maybe it would be nice to look back at it years later. Maybe she could laugh at how love-struck she was.

_Dear Diary,_

_First of all, what a cliché way to start a diary entry, "Dear Diary", maybe I should start this in a more creative way._

_Hello Diary of mine in which I will write something in._

_That's not much better but whatever._

_Diary, have you ever been in love?_

_I suppose not since your 170 pieces of paper bounded up cardboard. _

_Anyway, I like to think that I'm in love with Austin. I like to think that I am. But maybe by thinking it and not knowing it I'm not actually in love. Who knows. _

_All I know is that I can't help but feel this way. I can't help but blush and blurt out ridicules things whenever I'm near him. I wish I could be more confident and just tell him I like him, but what if he doesn't like me back?_

_What if I tell him I like him, and he doesn't like me back, and our friendship is ruined forever?_

_Do I really want to risk one of my best friendships in hope that Austin will return my feelings?_

_I don't think I'm brave enough to do that. Not yet._

_But you know what they say, love makes people reckless._

_Should I just confess my feelings for Austin? Should I risk our friendship? But what if I don't risk that friendship, what if I keep my feelings to myself, and Austin does like me but he won't act on those feeling ever, because of the same reason as me, because he doesn't want to risk our friendship?_

_I guess I'll just think about it. Maybe ask Trish or someone, it's not like Austin's going anywhere._

"How did you're date with Austin go?" Trish asked Ally, as Trish walked into the Sonic Boom hours later.

Ally didn't bother asking Trish why she wasn't at work, already knowing that Trish either got fired, or she was about to get fired for not being at work, not that that was anything new.

"I thought I told you it wasn't a date. Just two friends hanging out, watching a movie," Ally told her as she wiped down the glass counter, stained with finger prints of previous customers from earlier on the day.

"Right. Two friends that just so happen are both obviously in love with each other but to stubborn to admit it hanging out, watching a movie," Trish said.

Ally rolled her eyes, "I could say the exact same thing about you and Des," Ally replied.

"No, not really, you know since were not in love with each other and we didn't go on a romantic outing last night,"

"It wasn't romantic, not really. Just two friends, that's honestly all that he sees me as, just a friend, and absolutely nothing more," As much as she hated to say that, it was true. Austin more than likely saw Ally as nothing more than a friend.

"Sure, sure, that's what you see Ally, but to be honest, Austin looks at you the exact same way that you look at him!" Trish exclaimed.

"How do I look at Austin?" Ally asked hesitantly. She hadn't notice she looked at Austin in a specific way. Oh no, what if Austin had noticed she looked at him like that.

"You look at him, well, like you like him. Like like. Or maybe even love. Yeah, love. You look at Austin like you love him. He lights you up. I mean, I've never seen you not smiling when you're not with him! You're always happy and smiling, and its honestly easy for anyone with eyes to notice that you are totally in love with him! But, the thing is, that he looks at you in the exact same way,"

Ally thought for a moment. It was obvious she was in love with him? Obvious to anyone with eyes? Austin had eyes, obviously, had he noticed? Had he noticed she was always smiling and happy around him.

If Trish was right and Austin looked at her in the same way that she looked at him, and since she hadn't noticed him acting any different than the moment they meet, than Austin probably (hopefully) hadn't noticed Ally looking at him any different either.

"Well, what should I do?" Ally asked Trish.

"Tell him. Tell him you like him, he'll say he likes you back and you'll both live happily after," Trish predicted.

"And if he doesn't like me back?" Ally asked.

"That's not possible, trust me,"

"I… Okay, I'll tell Austin I like him next time I see him," Ally told her. Knowing Trish, she would probably text Austin right this moment and tell him to come over to Sonic Boom right away, just so she could be sure that Ally told Austin she liked him.

Apparently, Trish didn't need to even text Austin, because right at that moment, no one other than Austin came walking thought the door, with an excited expression on his face. Trish on the other hand was smirking, probably glad she didn't have to waste her time calling or texting Austin to come.

"Ally, guess what?" He asked.

"What?" Ally asked. Could he maybe possibly be about to tell her he liked her?

"I'm going on tour!"

**A/n: HAHA I am a terrible person! LOL I don't update for months, and when I finally do, it's a horribly short, pointless chapter.**

**I'll try my hardest to update soon! Also, I'm making covers for stories, so feel free to PM for one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Something More?**

**Chapter Four:**

People in love aren't known for doing rational things.

People in love are crazy.

Ally decides she is defiantly crazy, because why else would she be about to tell Austin, her best friend, that she was in love with him, even though she was one hundred percent sure that Austin was not in love with her.

It was futile of her to share her feelings with him, she knew he didn't return them, but she couldn't just let Austin go away on tour for months.

She couldn't handle Austin going away and not seeing him for months. Not seeing his face, or hearing his voice, no she could not handle that.

She defiantly couldn't handle the thought of hundreds of girl screaming Austin's name every night.

So, she had two choices.

She could A.) Let the guy she was _in love with _walk away from her for months. Not see him every day like she was used to, not hear him sing or watch him dance. But going on tour, a big nationwide tour was something that Austin always wanted, one of his biggest dreams.

Her other choice was to tell him she was in love with him. That could have two outcomes. One very good, and one very bad. Realistically, the very bad outcome was more likely than the other.

Austin could either, by some miracle, return the feeling's that Ally felt for him. He could stay home from tour and the two of them could start a relationship and be boyfriend and girlfriend, it could work out, and they would be the cutest couple in the history of the world.

Or, the more likely result, Austin would not return Ally's feelings.

He would go on tour, avoiding their awkward friendship, and months later when he returned from tour months from now, everything would still be awkward and their friendship would quickly fall apart.

So, even if she was brave and told Austin how she felt about him, it was still possible that she would be left alone as he went on tour.

Love is a gamble, and the outcome is never clear.

Ally wasn't a brave person. She didn't like being in front of the bunch of people, and she was sometimes uncomfortable talking to new people, she didn't want to confess her feeling to Austin.

But the thing was that love is a force that messes with you. Love is loud and love wants to be heard. Love doesn't take no for an answer.

Love is crazy, love is stupid, and love is brave.

So, when Ally's in love she gets to be crazy, stupid and brave.

So, it's almost midnight and in the process of getting ready for bed, love decided that Ally is going to confess her feeling's for Austin right now.

Ally texted Austin, telling him to meet her outside of Sonic Boom.

She had been expecting him to be asleep already and not reply; in fact that was what she had been hoping for. She had been hoping that Austin would be asleep. She had been hoping that by tomorrow when she saw Austin she would be too chicken to confess what was on her heart.

Unfortunately, or fortunately (depending how you looked at it) Austin was wide awake and agreed to Ally's request saying he would be at Sonic Boom in less than five minutes.

Ally spent those five minutes waiting for Austin freaking out. Was she really ready to tell Austin she liked him? Or more correctly, loved him. Was she really ready to risk their entire friendship?

Love makes you do stupid things.

To his word, Austin arrived at Sonic Boom in less than five minutes (four minutes and 15 seconds but who was counting? Not Ally).

"I'm glad you texted me," Austin said as he came over to wear Ally was standing.

"Yeah? Sorry, it was so late,"

"It's fine," he said, "I was… thinking,"

"About what?" Ally asked.

"About us. About you. About tour," he answered. _Us. _Austin had been thinking about them? Them together? Them dating? Them as nothing more than friends?

"I've been thinking about those same things too," A lot, she had spent the moment that Austin had told her that he would be going on tour thinking about nothing more than that.

"Ally, we've known each other for a while now," he said.

Ally nodded, "Yeah, we have," They had known each other for a while but Ally still remembered the day they meet, the whole adventure of Austin stealing his song, just like it was yesterday. It was crazy to think that at first glance, she had had no idea that she would one day, one day soon be in love with Austin and ready to confess that to him.

"And we're really good friends. You are one of my best friends. I would never want to do anything that would risk our friendship, so I don't know why I'm saying this, but Ally, I think I'm kind of, sort of, really in love with you,"

Ally was pretty sure that her heart stopped beating. It had previously been thumping away, ready to explode for the nervousness she was feeling, but the moment she heard the world "in love with you", the quick thumping of her heart stopped and the only explanation that Ally could think of was that she died and went to heaven because Austin just said that he loved her.

This stuff only happened in TV shows.

Ally stares at him blankly for a moment, feeling the butterflies in her stomach grow stronger and stronger.

"Are you serious?" she awed.

"Do you think I would joke about this? Of course I'm serious,"

"That's crazy. That's so completely crazy because I was about to tell _you _that I was in love with you. I'm dreaming. I must be dreaming,"

"I'm pretty sure you're not"

Before she can respond with anything else, she's cut off with a kiss from Austin, lips on lips, his arms around her waist, her arms around his neck.

It's exactly how she pictured her first kiss with Austin.

They break apart, eventually, they do have to breathe.

"What about tour?" Ally asks Austin.

"That was the other thing I wanted to tell you. Touring can get lonely, and well, I want you to go on tour with me,"

"What! I'd love to!"

And then he says, "Ally would you like to be my girlfriend?"

And maybe, in the end, life is really like the movies. It's like the books and the TV shows, where two completely different people could fall in love.

Love is crazy, love is stupid but in the end it always pays off.

The end.

**A/n: Opps! I finished this story MONTHS ago and completely forgot to post it on this site! (I posted it originally on wattpad- user name is Aftermath)**

**Thank you for everyone who has read this far! and a big thanks to anyone who has followed, reviewed, ect. **

**Sequel Info: I know this is story, and this is in fact the end of Something More? BUT after a large amount of people asking for a sequel, I am getting around to it!**

**The sequel will be posted sometime June 17-20. More than likely, I will post it on Wattpad first tho.**


End file.
